


Отличный вечер

by Aurumtrio



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Action, Adventure, Drabble, F/M, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2000316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurumtrio/pseuds/Aurumtrio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>у Аомине проблемы. Из-за Имаеши.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отличный вечер

**Author's Note:**

> Условный постканон, США, почти мафия!АУ

У него было полкилограмма героина, сотня баксов, два остывающих трупа под ногами и твердая уверенность в том, что все зло в этом мире — от бывших капитанов. Вдалеке уже завывали полицейские сирены, ободранный арматурой бок саднил, а Имаеши не брал трубку.  
Сука.  
Аомине туже подтянул лямки рюкзака, чтобы не бил по спине во время бега, тремя четкими движениями разобрал телефон — симка полетела в одну сторону, трубка — в другую, и спрыгнул с гаража, на крыше которого прятался последние полтора часа.  
Район он знал из рук вон плохо — это были владения Ханамии, который чужих, даже временных союзников, даже под покровительством Имаеши — особенно поэтому, — допускал крайне неохотно, но выбора не оставалось. Шансов свалить из-под носа обманутого и злого Ханамии все равно было больше, чем сбежать из федеральной тюрьмы.  
Аомине бежал ровно и быстро, сохраняя дыхание и надвинув кепку поглубже на голову — просто спортивный парень, увлеченный здоровым образом жизни, ничего необычного даже в этом районе. По пояснице то и дело бил острый край деревянного футляра с очень дорогой и очень древней статуэткой — Аомине в искусстве не разбирался, оставляя поиски подходящего товара на откуп Имаеши. Свою работу — обеспечение безопасности ценностей до получения их клиентом, соблюдение условий сделки и оплаты, а также доставку этой оплаты деньгами или наркотиками Имаеши — он выполнял, а остальное его не интересовало.  
До сегодняшнего дня.  
Хотя Аомине не думал, что именно Имаеши организовал к его приходу два еще тепленьких трупа ребят Ханамии. Бывший капитан был, конечно, той еще очкастой скотиной, но намеренно бы его подставлять не стал. Видимо, отлично понимал, что в случае чего ни запредельный ай-кью, ни умение заговорить зубы даже генеральному прокурору, ни бронированный автомобиль его не спасут.  
Значит — Аомине свернул в узкий грязный переулок — подсуетился кто-то из конкурентов, решив убить одним выстрелом двух зайцев. Имаеши бы понравилось, он любил делать вид, что просто проходил мимо, а эти милые молодые люди сами начали друг в друга стрелять.  
Он почти добежал до конца переулка, как выход перегородил черный джип. Аомине еще успел заметить паутинный узор вдоль правого крыла и тут же нырнул за мусорные баки — высыпавшие из машины бугаи открыли огонь. Пули вышибли кирпичную крошку из стены, застучали по жестяным бокам баков, и Аомине глухо выматерился. Под таким огнем нечего было и думать возвращаться обратно или, тем более, прорываться вперед. Он огляделся в поисках выхода и ухмыльнулся — совсем рядом была пожарная лестница, а возле нее — балконы второго и третьего этажа. Лучше, чем ничего.  
Он метнулся к лестнице, подтянулся и, вжимая голову в плечи, полез вверх. Секунда ошеломленной тишины — и пули застучали о стены вокруг него, выбивая целые куски кирпичной кладки. Одна задела и так саднящий бок, и Аомине едва не рухнул со ступенек, но все же перевалился через балконные перила. Две секунды на восстановление дыхания, выбить стеклянную дверь, рявкнуть на испуганно сжавшуюся под простыней парочку — шлюха и ее клиент, глаз у Аомине был наметанный — и кубарем скатиться по лестнице к выходу.  
Ебал он в рот эту работу.  
У тротуара притормозила миниатюрная красная Субару, и Аомине рыбкой нырнул в распахнувшуюся пассажирскую дверь. Машина тут же сорвалась с места, Аомине вжало в спинку сиденья, а Имаеши благостно поинтересовался:  
— Как пробежка?  
— Пошел нахуй, — огрызнулся Аомине, выпутываясь из лямок рюкзака. Зашвырнул его на заднее сиденье и тут же полез в бардачок — Имаеши всегда держал там пару маленьких бутылочек воды и алкоголя. На случай непредвиденных ситуаций, усмехался он. Вот и пригодились.  
— Как ты меня нашел? — поинтересовался Аомине после того, как осушил емкость и три раза проверил, нет ли за ними хвоста. Но, видимо, ребята Ханамии прекрасно знали, чья это машина, и поняли, что сегодня им ничего не светит.  
Вместо ответа Имаеши, притормозив на светофоре, поддел пальцем цепочку на шее Аомине, и тот едва удержался от того, чтобы не сорвать ее. На цепочке висела смятая пуля — «сувенир на память» — которую Имаеши вытаскивал из него в душном номере паршивого мотеля в Эль-Пасо. Было много крови, виски и адреналина, а потом, закрепив последний бинт, Имаеши впервые ему отсосал. А пулю вернул через пару дней, уже с цепочкой.  
Черт с ним, пусть развлекается слежкой, если ему так хочется.  
— Я не слежу за тобой в борделях, Аомине, если ты вдруг переживаешь.  
Аомине независимо хмыкнул:  
— Даже не сомневался. — Он задумчиво покрутил в руке бутылочку с джином и, вздохнув, спрятал в бардачок. Сначала дело. — Кому ты успел насолить в этот раз?  
— Неважно, — Имаеши небрежно передернул плечами, и Аомине нахмурился — слишком уж беззаботным тот выглядел. — Ими уже занимаются.  
Он оглянулся на заднее сиденье, обласкав рюкзак довольным взглядом, и улыбнулся:  
— Японская или немецкая кухня?  
— Душ. Пицца. Секс, — Аомине довольно потянулся и тут же скривился — расцарапанный бок напомнил о себе. От Имаеши это не укрылось.  
— Сильно?  
— Царапина.  
Имаеши собрался было отпустить какой-нибудь паскудный комментарий насчет царапин Аомине — их у него было много, и напротив правого легкого, и на бедре, и на животе — но тут зазвонил телефон. Аомине скривился — он терпеть не мог солиста Placebo, эту песню и вовсе считал откровенно пидорской, но ни одна попытка заставить Имаеши сменить мелодию успехом не увенчалась.  
— Ханамия-кун, ты и не представляешь, как я рад тебя слышать, — голосом Имаеши можно было заливать торты вместо глазури — настолько сладким и тягучим он сейчас был. — Твои мальчики были достаточно умелыми? Чудесно. Статуэтку заберешь завтра в моем клубе, я распоряжусь. Нет, пойманное тобой мясо мне уже не нужно, можешь скормить своим псам. Ты как всегда очень мил, Ханамия-кун. До встречи.  
Имаеши бросил телефон на заднее сиденье, к рюкзаку, и глубоко вздохнул.  
— Достань мне сигареты. Пожалуйста.  
Аомине дотянулся до бардачка, выщелкнул из пачки сигарету, прикурил и сунул Имаеши в зубы, мимолетно очертив контур нижней губы. Имаеши усмехнулся, не отрывая взгляда от дороги, и спросил:  
— Ко мне или к тебе?  
— У тебя есть джакузи. — Аомине откинулся на сиденье и прикрыл глаза.  
У него есть пол-килограмма героина, сто баксов, полчаса сонной дремы и Имаеши Шоичи. Пожалуй, для отличного вечера этого хватит.


End file.
